She Says
by rika411
Summary: Sakura is at a point in her life were she had it wit love. after a fight wit her so. called. BF Chris. she take a vac. to New York. were she mets a musician that shows her the true meaning of love. band. But wats this, Sakura's back at japan...engage to C
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura has everything that she wanted; friends, family, fame, love? But when she runs into a boy that is trying to make it in a curl-harsh music world her life turns for the good?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from card captor sakura.  
She Says  
"I can stand him anymore. I can and I won't"  
"But Sak..." Sakura turn around cutting off Tomoyo "No! That's it. Tomoyo, please be my best friend and not my boss for ones. I need a brake, from him too." Sakura gives Tomoyo her puppy eyes knowing Tomoyo can't resist. "All right, but to New York, no?"  
"Thank you so much Tomoyo."  
Later that day  
Sakura sits in her room waiting for Tomoyo to call her. Sakura comes a cross a picture of her and Chris, he was Sakura's boyfriend. He was a good guy, no really he was. Until fame took over. Sakura, being a good person and a loyal girlfriend believed Chris and his every word. Chris got famous only because he was dating a super modal from Tomoyo's company. After the media found out that Chris was in a band called The Underground became the #1 listen to in Japan.  
A tear hit the picture, "why did u have to change." Sakura knew about Chris's secret life.  
That is parity, sex, drugs, alcohol and much more but she try to deny it even though she was told other wise. She loves him and top of that she's engage with him. That's was until she walk in the doors finding Chris high and naked girl passed out on the floor.  
"Aahh. I need to leave and now. I don't want to stay here anymore. There's to many memories here"  
Just then the phone rings" Hello-" her face turn white then red. "Don't call me ever again'  
"please let me explain…"  
"On what. Hmm. That it not ur fault. Someone broke in and drugged u. NO. I don't want to hear it. I hate feeling like this. I know that u sleep around even with the people that I work with. I had it and…"  
"Sakura please LET ME EXPAIN I LOVE U"  
"Will NOT ENOUGH" -----click----  
Tomoyo stood at the doorway. She knew about Chris. She even tries to tell Sakura. That did not work; they ended up fighting and not talk to each other for a week. It kills her to see her best friend suffer. However, sending her to a different country is for the best to clam her friend.  
Sakura, are u ok Hun? Sakura look up to see Tomoyo look at her with concern. Yah I am and will be. When do I leave?" changing the topic completely  
Tomorrow at noon"  
that is it… It is my first chapie. I am having trouble to start and thought to put something out. Will till then bye and send me a comment! Byes


	2. info on whos who

Thanks u guys for the review!

Here are the facts;

Sakura Kinomoto- 

Age- 20

Born- in Japan

She never went to college because she was a model for her family's company. She is one of the wealthy people in Japan and the most wanted by girls and bo—I mean-men. Her father and brother are out of the country for family business. And her mother (who was the 1st model of the company) died when she was 3. She had a boyfriend who is Chris, but he keeps giving her problems.

Tomoyo Daidouji-

Age-20

Born- in Japan

She is Sakura's best friends since grade school. She is a designer and another most wanted person from everyone. Her family is wealthy in Japan too. Sakura works for her's and tomoyo's. She currently has no boyfriends. Who has the time when u have to put cloths on models? She decided that it would be good ideas to send Sakura to New York were their other best friend is.

Meiling Li-

Age-20 but turning 21 in two weeks.

Born- in Hong Kong

Meiling lived in Hong Kong then moved to Japan where she befriends Tomoyo and Sakura in H.S. She then moved to New York to promote more of her families' company- the Li Corp. she thought is would be good for sakura to come to another country, where she isn't known, to be free and feel normal. And also meet her cousins-who never stop talking about.

Syaoran Li-

Age-22

Born- in Hong Kong

He is Meiling's cousin and just broke up with a blond--Julia. He is the hottest and riches bachelor in China. He heard a lot about the people in Japan-or is that two girls? - He moved to New York the same time as when Meiling went to Japan. He doesn't want to run the Li Company-but is force to. So he took up a hobby by singing in a band. This is his night job. Meiling's been begging him to tell his mother so that he can get a record deal but he wants to work for it. Same with his other cousin/best friend Eriol.

Eriol Hiragizawa-

Age-22

Born- in England then move to China then to New York

He is Meiling and Syaoran's cousin. And he remembers the two girls that Meiling raved about, names too. He also believes about working hard to get what u want, such as music. He is in a band with Syaoran and with two other people. And I think he is in love with one of Meiling's friends. His family is wealthy in England and he is the riches/hottest bachelor in England. Moved to New York with "my cute little decanted" a.k.a Syaoran.

Chris- something

Age-20

Born- in United States

He moved to Japan in the middle of grade school, were he became good friends with sakura. When he was 15 and had enough strength, he asks sakura out, who said yes. They have been dating for 4 years. But for the last year, they have been off, on and off again, all because of the media, and with their every moved captor on camera. Chris became a famous singer in Japan because he was dating the sexiest girl and took her for granted. He is now decided to make a world tour to become even more famous.

I though that I should at lest describe the characters a little more for the story. There will be more but till then----------------------Byes and review.


	3. new life

Ok, now that I fondly wrote the other chapter, I can go on. Here it is

She Says

Chapter 3------

Love is healed

Sakura walked out of the plane with so many emotions, love, hate, scared, depressed, everything, u named it anything. That's how she left when her foot touché the ground of a foreign country. She knows no one nor do they know her and what she's worth.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura over here!"

Sakura looked up to see a formaler face.

"Mei...Meiling, hi!"

Meiling ran up to Sakura saying all in one breath "Ahh, sakura I can't believe that you're here. We have so much to talk about. How Tomoyo? Did she find a man, I think I have one for her. Don't worry, you'll forget that jerk, umms what his name? oohh ya, u can fondly meet my two cousins, I think that u'll like one of them…"

A white sakura said "what"

"how are u? and ur family and Tomoyo, and rika, and and and ch---"

"Meiling! BREATH. In and out, come on work with me, in and out"

"in and out"

"in and out"

"Better?"

" yeah thanks."

" no prob. But lets go"

"k, let the driver take ur bags."

20 min. later

"Sakura welcome to ur new home, for the time being."

"nice" sakura looked around the apartment, which is a house of its own.

She looked down and saw a picture of three little children. One with glasses laughing every hard standing next to another laughing child that sakura guess it was Meiling. Both pointing at an every annoy boy who is cover in mud. Meiling came up to sakura,

"That Syaoran, he was chasing us for some unknown reasons and fell into the mud. His mother took a picture of that. We all have a copy of one. It was a moment."

"hmm."

"what do u want to do today?"

Sakura turn around, "let's go to the park, I heard so much about it."

"u mean central park?"

"yeah, whatever."

" k. but we're taking the subway."

Sakura looked white as a ghost, "sub-subway. Isn't that dangerous?"

"nope, not really. Come on. It's not that bad." Meiling started to plea, and wouldn't give until sakura said yes. Not that sakura had a choice she was force to say yes.

And it didn't turn out as bad as she thought. Actually, she liked it. To be normal, like every else. And not be bothered to sign something or take pictures from her fans. I mean, she adores her fans, but she just needs time her self to think, her time. She likes how know one knows that she is famous. Its fun actually, like hiding from the IRS or the FBI, but with no deices. It was an adventure.

They both walk out of the dark and came in to the light and the noise of the city. Sakura looked and saw the park--- no a breath taking park.

"wow"

"isn't it", Meiling took sakura hand, lets go"

Sakura was drag in the park, not that she mind. Its that she can't move because the beauty of the park.

" u know, u'll like it better in the mornings." That brought sakura out of the trance.

"what."

" u know, a morning run (I want to do that one day). To start off a day. There nothing like it."

"what time?"

Meiling gives sakura an evil smile, " before sunset."

Sakura put her hand on her mouth, " oh.'

"hahaha, u should try it. It's the best felling. U know energetic."

" I don't know Meiling, I'm not a morning person."

"oh-come on. Ur still lazy to get up."

"hey, I resent that." Sakura said pointing

" u know its not nice to point to others." Meiling tease

"whatever"

After walking around the park the two deiced what to do for the night.

"oh this will be great, u can meet my cousins. You'll like them. And…"

"Meiling?" Stopping her from passing out, "ya"

"ur doing it angina"

"oh I'm sorry, I guess that I got carry away."

"I guess so to. But,' stopping and turning to her side, 'I thought that ur cousin run the company?"

"ya they do."

A confuse sakura reply, "a bar company."

Meiling stop walking, turning to face sakura," no-no, its kind of a hobby thing. Come on, lets go shopping."

"k, but what about lunch?"

That was at 12:24, now its 4:56. sakura got her lunch at a nice little-EXPENSIVE- café. And are now headed back to Meiling's hou—apartment. To put the shopping bags down and rest. Sakura walked in and took the first thing that looked comfy-which is the couch. And soon enough fell asleep. Meiling walked in after. Sighing to herself, went to her room. Which is up the stairs on her right and Sakura's down the hall on the left. The two bedrooms have there own bathroom.

Looking up at the red numbers, and reading the time. A girl ran out of the room to another to wake another beauty.

"sakura, sakura wake up we're late. Extremely late. SAKURA!"

"HHmmm, ya, rubbing her eyes to get back her vision, 'Meiling what's wrong? What time is it?"

" we're late. My cousin is going to kill me." Meiling started to freak out.

"Late for what? OHH! Meiling claim down, go shower up k. don't worry, we can still make it." Said sakura how took charge.

After a 15 min. shower and 20 min of get ready, the two were ready to walk out and in to the night.

Sakura wear tight blue jeans. Her top was a black shirt that hug her upper curves with black sexy high heels. Her hair was down and wavy. Her make up was light since she is a natural beauty, she hade eye liner and lip glass.

Meiling kneel length boots. She wear min dark blue skirt with a white t-shirt that read "Devil" in red. Her hair was straight down with a black hat. Meiling also had light make up, but with red lip gloss.

The two took a leather black jacket for the night and walked out.

THREE CABS HIT THERE BRAKES TO STOP FOR THE TWO. Meiling and sakura looked at each other laughing and took the nearest taxi to the bar were people are waiting for them.

That's it I hope that u guys like it. Comment back if u have anything to say, iMEAN ANYTHING! byes


	4. Mr Brightside?

Sorry that I didn't update lately, but now I have time to update. That's good news, but I was kindda hoping to get more reviews. I'm goin to have some music lyrics as in order

Jesse McCartney—She's not you

Dashboard Confessional---Hands down

And now on to the story

She Says----

Chapter 4- "Mr. Brightside"?

"Wow, sakura do we have the power or wat?

"I think that we do. But I really think we're late."

Meiling stop laughing and turn her heard…horrified and all. Sakura just kill the mood. Meiling turn her head to the cap driver and, "5th ave. And step on it!" All that sakura could do is look out the window and hope for someone to save her from the all mighty Evil Meiling and her crazy evil driver!

15 min. later. Plus a very happy sakura to be alive

Meiling grab sakura and ran in at the club. Sakura was lost and all. The only thing that she saw was the name _wolf_.

"Wolf."

Meiling turn around, "did u say something?"

"Huh. u can stop dragging me n..."

The music in the background started to get clear. Almost like a concert.

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_'cause you're looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get _

_Caught up in jealousy_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine...the cover_

_She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

"Great they already started. And he is so going to kill me."

Sakura took a set and turn her heard to the lead singer. And at that moment the lead singer lock his eyes on hers.

_Shes no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you_

_Im satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause you're all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

And nothing matter in the world anymore. The only thing that the two can see is each other.

_They got a lot of girls_

_Who dance in all the videos_

_But I prefer the way you do,_

_The way you move_

_You're more than beautiful_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_That all I ever need_

_Is what I've got with you_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Every time you're looking better_

_I think you're perfect_

_There aint nothing I would change_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever take my heart away_

Meiling looked at Sakura and the lead singer. An idea pop in her head, "Love at first site."

_No one's ever going to get to me_

_Oh, the way you do_

_Now baby cant you see_

_That you're the one... the only one_

_Who's ever made me feel this way?_

_Nothings ever coming even close_

_No one's ever been comparable to you_

"Sakura"

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you_

_Im satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause you're all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_I don't want nothing I don't got_

_I don't need nothing but you_

_I cant get more than your given me_

_Don't stop anything you do._

_Your all that... all that, and then some_

_You know what... just what I need_

_And no girl, no place and no where_

_Would mean a thing to me._

"Sakura!"

Sakura turn her head to see a smirk on her best friend face. "Yes?"

"So do you want to meet my cousins?"

"Oh ya, where are they?"

"They will be out soon. Oh, look their done."

"Hey out there. We're The Brightside an…"

"Woo! I LOVE U SYAORAN! Yell an obsess fan.

"Umm, thanx, hehe. Our last song is hands down. And umm, enjoy."

(Syaoran POV)

Wow, man. That girl really needs to get a life and stop following me. I swear. But if it gets my band known then so be it. And after this song, I can go and kill Meiling for coming extremely late. But she walked in wit someone. Who I can't seem to get my eyes off. Damnit, I'm starting to forget my lines. Ok breath. Breath. Wow I'm like the sadist person alive.

_Breathe in for luck breathe in so deep _

_This air is blessed you share with me _

_This night is wild so calm and dull_

_These hearts they race from self control _

_Your legs are smooth as they graze mine_

_We're doing fine we're doing nothing at all._

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.

_So won't you kill me, so I die happy._

Oh how I wish that green eye beauty would give me a kiss like that.

_  
My heart is yours to fill or burst or break or bury or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer.  
The words are hushed lets not get busted,  
just lay entwined here undiscovered.  
Safe from the earth and all the stupid questions..  
"Hey did you get some?" Man that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear, _

_So we can get some.  
_I look up to see her laugh. I made her smile. But … I can't stop staring at her. I don't know but I have a feeling that this girl might be something importation to me.

_  
My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy. _

_My heart is yours to fill or burst or break or bury or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer.  
Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers and  
the time on the clock when we realized  
it's so late and the walk that we shared together.  
The street was wet _

_And the gate was locked so I jumped it _

_And let you in and you stood at the door  
with your hands on my waist and you kissed me,  
but you meant it and I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it, that you meant it,  
and I knew, that you meant it, that you meant it._

End POV

The crowd went wild and some of screams of the bands name.

Syaoran took a bow and walk off the stage.

"Yo man, we're not off the hock. We have to go and meet Meiling's friend."

"Wait that's today?" every one stop walking and listen in to the conversation. Eriol realize this. "Hey catch up with guys tomorrow?"

"Ok, but don't come drunk!" said one of the band members.

Eriol pull Syaoran to the side. "Look you promise Meiling that you will show up and be nice. Plus you really haven't gone out since you broke up with Julia 2 weeks ago."

"Find I'll go."

"And be a good boy." Eriol said while petting Li's head.

"Yes, I.will.be.a.good.boy." said an annoy Li.

The two turn the corner where two people waited for them.

"Hi u must be Meiling's friend? Sakura, right?"

Sakura look up "um, yes."

Meiling look up as while and took the hint, "Sakura these are my cousins, Eriol Hiragizawa and Li Syaoran. You guys this is my friend from Japan, Sakura Kinomoto. She here to have fun in New York."

Sakura goggle

"It's a pleasure to finely meet u two."

Eriol took Sakura's hand, "No the pleasure is all mine." And kiss her hand

Sakura goggle again and Syaoran roll his eyes.

"Hey Syaoran, aren't you goin to say hi to the beautiful Sakura." Eriol push Syaoran to sakura. But wat got Syaoran a little scare is the stars in his two cousin's eyes.

"Not good. Umm, hi Sakura. It's nice to met you." He lower his head to kiss her cheeks.

Sakura had a little glow on her cheeks. Sakura's eyes landed on Meiling.

(Sakura POV)

Umm. Wow. I got a kiss from 2 good looking men. Oh great, I think I'm turning red. My eyes landed on Meiling an… OH NO. I hate that look. It's the same thing as Tomoyo. I love them and all. But when u see that look that she has. Then..then..the. Does it run the family or the water that they drink? Because I swear that Eriol has that same exact look… _the look of death. _I think I'm not the only one. Li-kun looks freaked out. Ok, I'm goin to break the ice.

"Umm Li, do u want to leave the two psychos?"

"Hum...wat"

Great he's looking at me like I'm nuts.

End POV

Syaoran POV

Oh wat, she just took the words out of my mouth ha-ha. Umm I think that I made her feel stupid.

"Umm ya lets go before we become as insane as them." I took her hand and ran out of my club. Ha-ha, wow I never felt this good since never. I look back and see her lighting. She's having fun as while. Beyond her are my two psycho's cousins. Who stop making those faces and are now running after us. HA. "Tried to catch up."

"Sshh. Don't temp them."

I turn back and look, and she's right I shouldn't temp them. But its funny, all u hear is 'come back Syaoran, don't do any thing I wouldn't do, come back or ur dead, that's it ur dead when I get my hands on u, and est. its really is funny. I my look like a fool running down the street of NY at 12 am. With a girl in my hands and the two psychos chasing me. HA this is the most fun that I ever had. Oh good a taxi. Now I can finely be free. "BYE" I got in the car and look back at Sakura. She could probably not come with me, but my heart aces when I think about it.

End POV

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's it with this chapter. I hope that u guys enjoy it. I'm also writing another story. Its called Let me go and its about sakura losing everything in 1 night. Syaoran leaves and goes back to Hong Kong. Sakura gets kick out of her house and no one in school will talk to her. I guess u have to read it to know why. Thanx a lot and HAPPY NEW YEAR. Ya I know that it's late but, hey I can still say it. Byes!


	5. The fun

Summary: Sakura has everything that she wanted; friends, family, fame, love? But when she runs into a boy that is trying to make it in a curl-harsh music world her life turns for the good? 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Card Captor Sakura.

Sorry for the short chapter.

She Says

Chapter 5; The Fun

It is a beautiful morning. The birds are out. The sun is shining and giving a nice warm day for the people to enjoy. True to the words, people are out side and having fun on this bright sunny day.

Two people got out of a cab. They have been out all night. Could it be that they were looking at all the wrong places. But they swear that they know the person, why go back home?

The two walked inside. They greet the guard and went to the elevator. There was a beep, signaling that they made it to the floor. They walk out and headed to the door mark 87. But before the hand hit the door, they heard laughter. The two look at each other with queston marks.

"Ha ha ha, so Tomoyo is the same?"

"Yeah and she forces things on me against my will"

"You think you got it bad? I got two of them!"

Sakura stop laughing and look up at him with sympathy "Really"

"Yeah."

"HEY! We're not that mean" said the two people at the doorway.

The two people who were in the room stop and look up. They found their friends who they left behind. The two look at each other and started to crack up.

"What is so funny?" question Eriol

"Did you know that I was worry sick about you Sakura? I was looking all over for you"

"I know. that's why its so funny. We were here the whole time" giggle Sakura

"Doing what?" Eriol question again

The two stop laughing and look up, "What do you mean. we were getting to know each other." reply Syaoran

Eriol notice how Syaoran was starting to blush. He had to push some more .  
"How?"

Now Syaoran was red as a tomato" Eriol! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"But why so red?" Eriol started to move closer. He really like picking on Syaoran . He just loves making his friend red .

"Eriol stop picking on Syaoran." Sakura said.

"Sakura. He was getting to the best part." whine Meiling

Sakura giggle a little bit. She look back at Syaoran, who is begging for help. Than her eyes move to Eriol who pleaded to continue.

That didn't last long, since Eriol found something else to say.

"Now what's that look in your eyes, my dear decanted?" Eriol put his arm around Syaoran like a drunk man.

"Don't call me that. And get your arm off! I'm not a bench or something"

"But that look, it mean something. Tell me!"

As the two boys start to argue, a soft music starts to play. Everyone looks at each other, not knowing what it is until…

"OOHH, that's my cell phone." Said the person who just realizes it was him.

"Syaoran, you are hopeless in this world." Said Eriol

They all didn't give the person some privacy, but listen in. But they felt as if the other person on the phone knew there plan.

"Yea, ok. And. So. What! So… did. And they. What! How. And. And. But. We. Just. How? Alright. I'll get. And. We. Ok. So. You. Alright. Bye." Syaoran hang up his phone and turn around to find question marks on three heads.

"Eriol, we have to go now." Order Syaoran

The two walk out of the apartment leaving the two females with the question still un answer.

"What was that about?" question Sakura "It must be work." Meiling look up not know if she should continue. "It's ok. I know about his job"

"You do"

"Yea he told about the Li Corp. and how its important"

"Your not mad at all"

"No, why should I be. I think its amazing that he can handle Corpet world and have a band"

"What's wrong with you"

"What? I had a friend who use me to gain fame. And Syaoran has that but using it differently."

Meiling look at her friend with a smile on her face, "Welcome to New York and let order some pizza. I'm starving!"

-----At the office------

"So you telling me that the whole business almost went bankrupt because the people we have here. I don't get it. We hire one of the most smartest people. How can this happen?" Question Eriol while looking at documents.

"Well, I guess that they aren't as smart as we thought. We're going have to fire them." Syaoran said from his desk.

"But they have families." Eriol protest

"And the company almost lost more. They weren't doing their jobs. If they were doing what they were being paid for, then this wouldn't have happen. But it did and it's a lost. But we have to fire and hire new people. And not all have families. And one one's who do than they have their social sectary. Now back to the problem, where are we going to find new people in time?" Syaoran said looking down on the photos of the people who once work there.

The room started to full with other importing people. The two males look up for another meeting. A meeting that will determent the company's future.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I know that it might be bordering but stay turn for it will get better. Please R&R! 


End file.
